6472 Black Rose Lane
by Pomquter
Summary: Outside, the rain continued to fall.


This is a one-shot folks. It may not seem like it, but Jeremy, Emma, and Celia are animals, because this is animal crossing. The town is Edmund town.

Disclaimer: I don't own animal crossing.

"Oh, Jeremy, Emma, come see this house. And I thought E bay didn't sell houses" Celia yelled. While the library lady told her to be quiet, the three friends huddled around the computer. "Three bedrooms, and three bathrooms, hey, we could all be on the toilet at the same time! And there's a field across the street I can play football on. It would be great if all of us could room in the house together" Said Jeremy.

"Ooh! There's a mall a few blocks away, so I don't have to get a ride from Celia all the time!" Exclaimed Emma. "Or maybe I will get a car for my 16th birthday!"

"And the price is only 6,000 bells, I wonder why it's so cheap" Celia questioned.

"So I will meet both of you tomorrow at 6472 Black Rose Lane at 6:00 p.m. And we won't need a realtor because, well, I'm really not sure, but the description said that we don't need one" Said Celia. As they said their goodbyes, a cold wind rushed through the library, and it seemed that the three were the only ones who noticed.

The next day...

"Sup?"

"Hi"

"How is everyone?"

"Celia, you scare me sometimes with your hellos, you need to be more normal." Said Emma.

As they drove, Jeremy noticed that the city started fading into a country pasture and wondered if he really wanted to live there. Emma noticed that too, but didn't say anything. "Here we are" Celia said as they pulled into the dirt driveway, if you would call it that. "Hmmm, this house might need a little bit of a fix up".

"Well lets take a look inside, it might just be..." Jeremy froze in mid sentence. The two girls followed his gaze and saw that the field across the street was actually and old cemetery. "Ewww! Dead people are gross, they're like are decay-ish and junk" Exclaimed Emma.

"I don't care, I'm going to take a look inside" Celia said. Reluctantly, the other two followed. When Celia opened the door, it let out a loud creak, and she walked right into a giant spider web. "Gross" she exclaimed. When they finished exploring the vacant house, Jeremy asked, "Who has the keys?"

"Well it has to be you, dummy, you're the one who drove us here, and besides, Celia and I don't have the keys" Emma said.

"Crap" said Jeremy "Lets look around and see if the keys were misplaced" After 15 minutes of searching, Emma decided to look in the car, she found the keys, but they were locked in the car. She went back to the house to tell them the news and when all of them looked in the car, the keys were gone. "B...b...but I swear, I saw the keys sitting right on the seat, I know it!" Declared Emma.

"Obviously the keys aren't there, so either, one; Emma is wrong; two; the keys fell off of the seat; or three; they disappeared into the air" Explained Celia. "And I'm thinking it's two"

"So do I" Jeremy agreed.

"No...there's a clear view of under the seat and in front of it too, and there aren't any keys. Even if they did fall, they wouldn't swerve and go way under the seat". Said Emma.

"True" Jeremy and Celia said in unison. They all decided to go back inside the ugly house and call a cab. "Who has the cell?" Asked Emma. "Because I left mine at home".

"Yeah, same here." Said Jeremy. "Celia, please tell me you are the responsible one that actually took you cell phone."

"Then I just won't tell you anything" Celia said. "I'm not all that responsible" They all breathed a deep sigh and sat down on the ratty carpet. "Yuck! There are buggies in the carpet!" Screamed Emma.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check something out" Jeremy said. He went outside to the car, and a few minutes later, he came running in. "Score!" He yelled. "Being irresponsible really pays off!" The girls looked at him with puzzled faces. "I forgot to lock the trunk of the car, which happens to hold all of my camping materials. I went camping with my mom and dad last weekend. So I still have some food and water, not to mention, a giant tent so Emma won't have to sit on the 'buggy' floor. But that's not all! I also have three sleeping bags. Now come help me unload all of this stuff."

"So we're like, going to sleep here or something?" Questioned Emma.

"Unless you want to walk all the way back home which happens to be 36 miles away". Said Celia. When all of the stuff was put up, and all was said and done, they actually had a nice place to stay the night in, considering where they are. "So what do you want to do now? I think we should go exploring." Asked Jeremy. "Sure, whatever, there's nothing else to do. Hey, it looks like a big thunderstorm is heading our way; I'll go close the windows." Celia said.

Emma started to open a door, but Jeremy stopped her. "That's not a coat closet, that's the corpse closet" Joked Jeremy.

"Really?" Emma asked as her eyes got big.

"What do you think?" Said Jeremy. Curiosity got the best of Emma; slow and cautiously she opened the door. And out came a decomposing body. Emma let out a blood-curdling scream, which sent Celia and Jeremy running to her side. Jeremy laughed and Celia screamed. "What kind of practical joke is that?" Asked Jeremy, directing the question the dead body. Jeremy picked up the corpse and threw it onto the cemetery across the street. There was a note on the ground where the body was, it read _"you next"_. That sent a chill down everyone's spine. "I...I...I think I'm going to take a walk" Said Celia.

"But, it's about to rain really hard, I don't want you to be electrocuted either". Emma said.

"I don't care." said Celia. She turned the doorknob and pushed, but nothing happened, she thought the door was stuck, so she pushed and pushed but gave up. Celia tried the two other doors but with no prevail. "This is like the lockdown at my church, except this is freakier. Yep, definitely freakier." Jeremy said. "I'm going to wash my face, I'll be right back." Said Emma. She walked down the long hall to the bathroom. As she glared into the mirror, she saw a frightening ghost face right next to her. The ghost had a distorted, slightly red face with scraggly hair. It was smiling a wicked smile, and it's teeth were sharp and decayed. The ghost pulled out a knife and aimed it at Emma. She turned around and saw nothing but the wall.

Emma ran back to her friends, and found that they weren't there. She checked in the tent, in the kitchen, and in the dining room, they weren't there. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, but she couldn't determine where they were coming from. It seemed like it was from all over the house. Emma jumped into the tent and hid under the blankets. "I can see you, Emma". Whispered a ghostly voice. Emma ran into the dining room and ducked under the table. "I think you underestimate me, Emma." Sung the voice. "I know where you are, I know where you will be, and I know where you have been. Face it, Emma, there is no escape from me".

"Wh...wh...who are, uh, what exactly are you?" Emma asked.

"You don't need to know that, Emma. Soon, nothing will matter." Said the voice.

"Well you m...m...must be scared or something, you somehow know me, so why can't I know you?"

"That's because you know me, or should I say us, we're Celia and Jeremy! Ha ha ha ha ha! We sure got you good! You will fall for anything!"

"You idiots! So you two were the scary voice! And the footsteps, and the ghost in the mirror. What I want to know is how you pulled off the mirror trick." Emma said. Celia and Jeremy came out of the attic and had a scared look on their faces. "What ghost in the mirror and footsteps? We didn't do that." By the look on Emma's face, they knew the answer. The trio ran into the tent and huddled in the corner. "That rain sure is coming down." Emma commented quietly. Jeremy told her to be quiet because the ghost could hear her.

A few hours later, they heard a noise that sounded like licking and scraping at the same time; no one could put their finger on it. Jeremy looked out of the smallest of the tent's windows. What he saw shocked him; it was the ghost that Emma saw, but it was painting something on the wall. It was painting a giant circle on the wall with glowing red junk, not blood though. Jeremy went back to where he was sitting and told his friends what he saw. Celia snuck away and peered out the window, she saw 4 ghosts coming out of the red glowing circle. "Celia! What are you doing over there?" Screamed Emma. Emma's loud outburst made all of the ghosts turn their heads and then all they started coming towards the tent. Jeremy and Celia gave Emma a 'shut-up' look.

Emma looked out of the window nearest to her and saw the same ghostly face she saw in the mirror. The five ghosts disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared in the tent. While they were approaching the three, Jeremy grabbed both of the girl's wrists and ran out of the tent and into the closet of a bedroom. "I don't want to buy this house anymore". Whispered Emma.

For over a half hour, the trio waited; and then came the footsteps, the same footsteps Emma had heard. "Here they come" Jeremy quietly said. "They probably know where we are, let's move to a different room. I will stay here and make loud noises to distract them while you two run to the bathroom at the other end of this house."

"Jeremy, you surely will be caught, just come with us." Celia said.

"But I know something very important about this house. Just go, I will tell you about it in the bathroom." The two girls quietly crept through the house in the shadows. Surprisingly, they made it through the house safely with out the ghosts even noticing them. Even more surprisingly, Jeremy was sitting in the bathroom when they entered. "How'd you get here so quick?" Questioned Celia "We didn't see you on the way here".

"Yesterday, I went on the Internet and looked up more information on this house. I read that this house was built a long time ago, during WWII. After the bombing in Hawaii, many people were scared that it would happen again; near where they are. So the paranoid people built bomb shelters under their houses. This house must have belonged to one of the paranoid peeps because there's like a whole house under this house. I checked the floor plan and it showed me the entrances to the cellar thing. You can get in from this bathroom, the closet we were in, and the washer and dryer room." As Jeremy stopped to take a breath, the footstep noise started again, and it kept getting louder and louder. "Well come on, Jeremy, where's the heck is the exit?" Asked Emma.

"Right this way, _mam_." Said Jeremy sarcastically. He peeled back the wallpaper behind the bathtub, which revealed an old wooden door. "Watch your step, there's a 3 foot drop a few steps in." Whispered Jeremy. He led them through a dark dirt room filled with things you wouldn't want to see in the light. After a few minutes of walking, Celia noticed a faint noise that sounded like a heartbeat. She told Emma who told Jeremy who told Celia to be quiet. Another few minutes passed and the noise got louder. Then the footsteps started, although the noise was above them, it seemed to be following the three.

Finally, they reached another door, but it wouldn't open. Jeremy struggled to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He had to resort to chopping it up with Emma's sharp heels or her shoes. After a while, the door swung open and a blinding bright light shone in. As soon as they stepped inside, the heartbeat noise started pounding again. And every few seconds, it would get louder, and louder, and louder. "So what are we going to do now, Jeremy?" Asked Celia. "There aren't anymore doors in this room besides the one we used to come in".

"If I am correct, which I usually am, this is the washer and dryer room..." Jeremy said.

"Good job Sherlock, how'd you know that? Could it be that you're leaning against a washing machine?" Said Emma.

"Anyway, as _I _was saying, there _is_ one more door in this room, you just don't see it." Jeremy said. "And it's right behind the dryer. But you have to crawl in, but if you don't want to, you could just stay here and wait for the ghosts."

"I'd rather not" Said Celia.

"Me too" Emma said. Jeremy pulled out the dryer while the heartbeat kept getting louder. The revealed hole was just big enough for a first-grader to fit through. Jeremy used Emma's shoe again to make the hole bigger. When that was done, they crawled through the gap and sat on the dusty tile floor. Jeremy pulled the dryer back to the wall, and then they sat there in the dark waiting.

A few hours later, the three were asleep on each other's shoulder. They hadn't noticed that the heartbeat noise had stopped. Around 5:30 in the morning, they were jerked awake by the sound, followed by the footsteps louder than ever. The underground room door swung open and the ghosts came in.

"That was really close" Emma said.

"We could have been killed" Said Jeremy.

"I'm glad that the sun came out right before the ghosts found us." Celia said. "Well I'm going home, it's getting late, and I'm still tired from that whole ordeal."

"Bye bye!" Said Emma

"See you later" Jeremy said. As Celia was driving home, she looked in her rearview mirror, her eyes widened and she drove off the side of the road. The ghost was back.

* * *

How'd ya like it? Review it anyway. 


End file.
